


[Fan Art]: Life is Full of Surprises

by Weasleysangel (holycon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycon/pseuds/Weasleysangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought his world had turned upside down when Anna, one of his one night stands, told him she was pregnant. But that was nothing compared to how he felt when tragedy struck, leaving him to be a single father without his best friend.</p>
<p>He's figuring things out now, adjusting to his life as a single parent, when Anna's brother Castiel comes home from overseas and things begin to change again...but this time for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Art]: Life is Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life's full of surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304604) by [freeagentgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl). 



> I had such a wonderful time doing a piece for the [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and i got to work with this amazing author [ Christine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl) Please please go read the story its fantastic!!!

Fic Cover (The piece that started it all)

Lj Header:

Cas Meeting baby for the first time:

Cas and Dean:


End file.
